Satan
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Satan is the original Ruler of Hell. He has complete command over every demon in hell. He had a vision about a man that will one day slay him and become the new ruler of hell. Over a millennia later, he found the man in his vision. He observed him living as an ordinary human. Based on what he observed, he concluded that an ordinary human couldn't possibly become the ruler of hell so he returned back to his realm. Several weeks later, a major event happened that will change Satan's perception. The one he considered an ordinary human has finally awakened his demonic powers. With that in mind, Satan himself went to that man's planet and tried to killed him. His attempts failed when the man's awakened powers proved to be equal to Satan(base). So he returned again to hatch a new plan. After a few days, he attacks him again but the man was already a Demon Lord so Satan had to use his true form to kill him. Their clash caused massive damage all over the universe and Satan was preparing an attack that will obliterate the universe and the man with it. Unfortunately for Satan, that man stopped his attack. Shocked by that situation that man took advantage and slayed Satan. The man of prophecy became the new ruler of hell and that man is Yami Kuroshi. Powers & Abilities Tier: 3-C | 3-A Name: Satan Gender: Male Age: 1000+ Classification: Devil, King of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Reflexes, Darkness Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Demon Creation, Regeneration(mid-godly), Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Possession | True Flight, Demon Physiology, Resurrection, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Demonic Force Manipulation, Immortality(type 1 and 3), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Curse Inducement, Death Inducement, Hax Negation, Life Force Manipulation Attack Potency:Attack PotencyGalaxy Level+ '''(Equal to awakened Yami) | Universe Level (was gonna destroy the universe in one attack) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (fighting on par with Yami)' | '''At least' Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength:' '''Unknown | Universal ' Striking Strength: Galactic | Universal Durability: Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Intellectually brilliant, Master of manipulating one's emotions and behavior, Combat expert '''Weaknesses: Light/Holy attributed techniques Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Evil Claw: He slashes with his claws infused with pure evil energy. Anyone that is touched by these claws(even causing a mere scratch or less) is completely corrupted. Once corrupted their will is now under his full control. His claws can extend as long as 10 meters. * Demon Blast: He launches several demonic energy blast from his finger tips that can penetrate anything thus bypassing conventional durability. * Demon Summoning & Creation: He can summon his demons from hell to fight for him. Also he can create a new demon on the spot but he cannot create a demon surpassing his own power. The strongest demon he can create is on galactic level. His summoning and creation is not limited to one, he can spawn unlimited number of demons. * Possession: This technique allows him to possess anything(be it living or non-living). Once possessed he can completely control their bodies and make him do his bidding. True Form: Basically, his actual form where he is completely out of restrictions. He can fully use all of his demonic powers and abilities to their full effects. * Death Wave: He produces a massive force of demonic energy that will instantly kill anyone that is hit by this technique. This technique bypasses any hax(even someone beyond the concept of death will still die via this technique) and will induce death to anyone unless they have immortality(type 4 or 5). * Demonic Aura: His powerful demonic energy is emanating from his entire existence. This automatically causes anyone weaker than him to be in complete submission to him. An ordinary human exposed to his demonic aura spells instant death. * Curse of Lucifer: This allows him to put a curse upon anyone within this technique's range which is on a stellar scale. Anyone affected by the curse will lose all of their powers and abilities regardless of their hax or broken abilities. * Soul Extraction: This technique allows him to remove one's soul and absorb it. The souls absorbed are converted to demonic energy which basically will refuel his batteries. * Life Force Extraction: This technique allows him to suck the life away from his targets. The life force he collects will give him a boost in power. The level of boost will vary depending on the amount of life force absorbed. Key: Base | True Form Other Notable Victories: Beerus Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Demons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users